Singing In Distance
by Mashiro Io
Summary: Last Chapter! Bagaimanpun juga, mereka akan terus tumbuh. Sekuel ketiga dari fic Menghindar. Produce 101 Season 2 fic
1. Chapter 1 : Berpisah

**SINGING IN DISTANCE**

 **~ Berpisah ~**

© 2017 Mashiro Io

Produce 101 Season 2 Fanfiction

Warning : khayalan sesat, jangan ditiru

.

.

.

Pengumuman anggota ke sebelas dimulai. Empat _trainee_ memperebutkan tahta terakhir dan Jihoon masih saja menatap sosok berambut _purple cream_ yang berdiri tegar _._ Jihoon tahu, sosok itu masih menahan air matanya. Dapat ia lihat tangan dan wajah itu semakin memucat meski ia duduk dengan jarak sekian kaki dan berada di posisi tertinggi kedua sekalipun. Hatinya teriris, kenapa harus terjadi padanya?

Oke, semua salahnya.

"Jihoonie _hyung_."

Seseorang di sebelah kirinya memanggil. Ditolehnya sosok yang selama ini juga dekat dengan pemilik surai ungu tersebut.

"Sam…"

"Aku tahu."

Tak usah diperjelas lagi. Mereka akan berpisah.

"Kenapa _hyung_ berkata seperti itu?"

"Itu bukan persoalan lagi, Daehwi."

"Tetap saja, kau mengatakan semuanya seolah-olah kau mengetahui semuanya, _hyung_. Aku tak tahu seberapa hancur Samuel sekarang."

"Dia anak yang tegar."

Daehwi mendengus. Tak sesuai dengan air mata haru yang baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia jatuhkan.

"Katakan begitu jika _hyung_ tidak melihatnya menangis saat ini."

"Huh?" – dan benar saja

Di depannya, Samuel menangis. Tak terlihat jelas memang, tapi ia tahu wajah yang menunduk sedang itu tengah mengalirkan air mata.

Final selesai. Semua _trainee_ berhamburan menuju panggung utama.

Memeluk. Dipeluk. Menangis. Ditangisi.

Jihoon juga memeluk kawan-kawannya meski hatinya memberontak untuk segera menemui seseorang yang kini entah memeluk siapa.

Oh, hei, ini final. Sekarang semua orang akan berbeda jalan.

Ketika akhirnya ia di depan pemuda berambut ungu keperakan itu, lidahnya kelu. Tanpa berkata apapun, dipeluknya tubuh yang kini nampak rapuh.

 _Selamat hyung._

Mata itu berbicara tanpa kata. Jihoon mengerti. Dilepasnya pelukan itu.

Kini, semua akan berbeda.

.

.

"Demi Tuhan Jihoon, kau masih tak mengatakannya?"

Jihoon tersenyum. Tidak, lebih tepatnya ia mencoba tersenyum. Woojin yang ada di sampingnya, meski uraian air mata masih nampak di pipinya berkata dengan nada yang tidak masuk akal.

"Jalan kalian berbeda."

 _Dan itulah yang membuatku semakin tidak ingin mengatakannya, Woojin._

"Kau mau PDKT kalian selama ini sia-sia?"

"Kurasa ia tak menganggapnya begitu."

"Jelaslah! PDKT macam apa yang beraninya di gedung saja."

Jihoon miris. Samuel pemuda yang disayangi semua orang. Bahkan sekalipun ia sempat menciumnya, itu akan sama saja seperti ciuman dari seventeen-sunbaenim padanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak akan mengatakannya?"

"Kenapa kau jadi memaksa sekali, Woojin-ah? Jangan bilang kau juga naksir Samuel."

Park Woo Jin mengernyitkan alis. Kenapa jadi dia yang dituduh?

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku kasihan padamu lho."

"Ini urusanku, kenapa kasihan?"

"Kau lihat Seonho?"

Jihoon menoleh. Dilihatnya Seonho yang masih memeluk Minhyun- _hyung_.

"Dia sudah mengatakannya."

Jihoon membulatkan mata.

"Jinja?"

Beneran si anak ayam menyatakan cinta?

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hasilnya. Tapi kau bisa lihat? Minhyun- _hyung_ kujamin tidak akan bisa melepaskannya. Masa kau kalah sama anak ayam sih?"

Jihoon tertegun.

.

.

"Sam…"

"Ah, Dae Hwi- _hyung_."

Dae HwI memeluk. Dia galau antara senang atau sedih. Saat ini, mungkin masuk ke Wanna One membuat rasa pedihnya terkalahkan. Dae Hwi tak bisa menahan senyum. Namun siapapun tahu sirat matanya memancarkan kesenduan.

"Sammy…"

"Chukae…"

"Gomawo…"

Lidah Samuel terasa kelu. Ia ingin menangis, berteriak, marah, dan sebagainya. Tapi, di hadapannya, di hadapan sahabatnya yang baru saja mendapat kesempatan menjadi anggota Wanna One, debut menjadi salah satu member dari grup pria bermasa depan cerah, ia tak dapat mengatakannya.

Untuk apa mengucap kata yang mengandung luka ketika dia menerima cinta?

"Aku akan menyusul, _hyung_."

"Hm, fighting."

Mereka melepas pelukan. Samue berjalan ke tempat lain dan Dae Hwi pun memeluk peserta yang lainnya.

Dae Hwi sudah siap, masa depannya adalah yang prioritas utama.

.

.

"Samuel."

"Jangan menangis lagi _hyung_ ," ucapnya pada Jisung- _hyung_. _Hyung_ kesayangannya ini selalu saja menangis setiap kali menemukannya. Tidak berubah, padahal harusnya _hyung_ nya menebar keceriaan seperti biasa. Dengan begitu, harusnya Samuel tidak usah teringat dengan peristiwa kemarin lagi.

"Kau kenapa bisa setegar ini sih?"

"Huh?"

"Kau, bagaimana bisa kau sembuh secepat ini?"

Samuel terkekeh.

"Haruskah aku lama-lama bersedih? Toh, takkan ada yang berubah setelah ini."

"Kau sudah berubah tahu."

"Berubah jadi lebih tampan, _hyung_?"

Jisung tertawa kecil.

"Yak, setelah ini tidak akan ada yang mencerewetimu lagi. Jadi, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Aku tahu. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi kok."

"Bagiku kau masih bocah 16 tahun. Jangan lupa aku ini jauh lebih tua darimu."

Samuel tertawa pelan.

"Kau sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada yang lain?"

Samuel kembali tertawa meski sedetik setelahnya ia menggeleng.

"Aku tak tahu harus mengucapkannya pada siapa. Semua sedang senang, kalau aku menghampiri rasanya mengganggu."

"Hey, kenapa kau jadi _underestimate_ begitu?"

Samuel tidak menjawab, hanya mengendikkan bahu tanda ia tidah tahu atau mungkin pasrah.

"Dapat surat cinta?"

"Dari Mama, iya."

Jisung gemas.

"Bukan itu maksud _hyung_."

"Lalu?"

"Jadi belum? Bocah itu, sama saja. Kau cepatlah berkemas."

Samuel bingung.

.

.

"Muel-ie, ada waktu?"

"Jihoon- _hyung_?"

-To be continued

Note:

Oke, maafkan saya yang tiba-tiba ngelanjutin fanfic ini gara-gara Sam bakalan debut seminggu sebelum Wanna One! Ini pendek, iya. Maaf. Kali ini bakal dicicil. Saya juga ngepost ini di wattpad (dengan akun yang sama), jadi temen-temen juga bisa baca di sana dari Menghindar. Saya sengaja nggak jadiin satu fic ini dengan prekuel sebelumnya di ffn; nanti saya pos ulang (semoga ada kuota) kalau temen-temen risih.

Waiting for 8 August


	2. Chapter 2 : Pelukan

"Muel-ie, ada waktu?"

"Jihoon- _hyung_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **SINGING IN DISTANCE**

 **~Pelukan~**

© 2017 Mashiro Io

Produce 101 Season 2 Fanfiction

Warning : khayalan sesat, jangan ditiru

.

.

.

Jihoon memberikan senyum yang meneduhkan. Ditatapnya mata kecoklatan milik Samuel yang sedari tadi berlinang air mata.

"Sebenarnya aku mau berkemas, tapi tidak apa-apa. Memang ada apa _hyung_?" tanyanya polos, tak menyadari bahwa senyum yang diberikan Jihoon penuh dengan paksaan.

" _Hyung_ ingin bicara."-

"Di sini sa-"

"Berdua."

Jihoon memotong.

" _Hyung_ ingin hanya berdua saja."

"Oh."

Samuel gugup. Kalimat ingin berdua rasanya aneh jika diucapkan di saat seperti ini.

 _Mungkin hyung mencoba memberikanku semangat._

Merekapun berjalan kamar mencari tempat yang hanya bisa diisi oleh mereka berdua.

…

"Jadi, ada apa _hyung_?"

Samuel menatap Jihoon dengan raut wajah yang penasaran. Apakah kali ini Jihoon akan memberikannya kalimat menenangkan lagi? Jujur saja, jika memang itu yang ingin dilakukan Jihoon, Samuel akan keberatan.

 _Aku sudah kalah, untuk apa ditenangkan lagi? Toh, tidak akan mengubah hasil apapun._

"Sam…"

Jihoon menatap dalam mata coklat milik Samuel. Perasaan yang mulai meletup ditahannya. Saat ini, menjadi emosional hanya akan mengacaukan kalimat yang susah payah disusun. Ia kembali menghela napas.

Samuel yang ditatap sedemikian dalam menjadi salah tingkah. Seumur-umur berteman dengan _hyung_ nya ini, ia sudah tiga kali ditatap begitu. Satu saat ia mulai menjadi _center_ Get ugly, dua saat _hyung_ menenangkannya saat ia khawatir dengan kutukan rank 2, dan yang ketiga, sekarang.

Ia tak menyadari bahwa di sela-sela latihan, Jihoon selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja.

"Apa yang kau rasakan pada _hyung_?"

"Huh?"

Samuel mengernyit. Kali ini ia bingung.

 _Apa yang aku rasakan? Pada hyung?_

"Aku tak mengerti, _hyung_."

Jihoon menelan ludah. Susah sekali rasanya untuk _to-do-point_ , padahal cuma bilang _saranghaeyo_.

"Maksud _hyung_ , apa kau akan kesepian setelah ini?"

 _Kalimat macam apa yang barusan keluar dari bibirku._

Jihoon mengutuk dalam hati. Kenapa ia jadi berbelit-belit begini?

"Kesepian? Tentu saja."

Samuel menjawab sambil tertawa getir.

"Lima bulan bersama-sama, bersenang-senang bersama _hyung_ deul dan sekarang semuanya akan hilang. Minggu kemarin saja aku merasa sepi jika kita hanya berdua puluh. Sekarang apalagi. Terlebih, aku akan sendirian."

Jihoon pias. Kalimat terakhir Samuel menusuknya.

"Tidak, kau tidak sendirian."

"Aku tidak ada teman grup. Eh, ada tapi sudah ditinggal juga."

Jihoon tahu siapa yang dimaksud.

"Kalau maksud _hyung_ apakah aku kesepian setelah ini, _hyung_ tenang saja. Aku punya _brave brothers,_ juga _brave girls-sunbaenim_. Meski tidak ada _hyung_ dan yang lainnya, kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Dan sampai kapan kau akan mencoba tersenyum palsu begitu, Muel-ie?"

Samuel terdiam. Luka yang tertoreh beberapa jam lalu tak kunjung tertutup. Meski begitu, ia tetap mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku hanya akan mengkhawatirkan _hyung_ jika aku menangis seperti kemarin-kemarin. Rasanya aku tidak berkembang sama sekali."

Samuel kembali tertawa getir.

" _Hyung_ , apa aku bisa sesukses kalian nanti? Aku tidak ingin membuat _hyung_ khawatir lagi."

"Muel-ie…"

Samuel menatap. Wajah Jihoon terlihat tampan di tengah kegelapan.

" _Hyung_ menyayangimu."

Jihoon mendekat selangkah. Samuel tak berkedip menatapnya.

" _Hyung_ mencintaimu."

Jihoon mendekat lagi. Jaraknya dengan Samuel kini hanya sejengkal tangan.

" _Hyung_ ingin mengkhawatirkanmu."

Jihoon meletakkan tangan kanannya di pipi kiri Samuel.

"Meski tak ingin membuatku khawatir, _hyung_ akan lebih senang jika kau tetap bersikap jujur pada _hyung_."

Jihoon mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi kirinya. Samuel terkesiap. Sejak kapan ia menangis? Jihoon menahan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan ketika ia ingin memalingkan muka. Sejauh mana lagi Jihoon ingin melihatnya?

"Samuel, kau hebat. Dan bagi _hyung_ , kau akan selalu menjadi yang seseorang yang berbakat."

Di akhir kalimat, Jihoon merengkuh tubuhnya. Menumpukan kepala bocah berbeda tiga tahun dengannya di bahu kirinya, membiarkan bajunya basah oleh air mata, dan mengelus punggungnya dengan cinta.

Ketika ia melihat sosok lain yang menatap sendu di ujung lorong, ia tahu, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengutarakannya.

(bersambung)

.

.

.

NB:

Update kilat. Eh, nggak kilat banget deng. Ini jadi agak slow-build-drama romance ya. Maklum, kemarin nonton The Mummy jadi dapet ide yang kaya gini (sumpah, random banget hubungannya). Oh ya, chapter depan sepertinya akan ada orang baru. Nyempil dikitlaaa. Nantikan ya! Oh ya, makasih banget buat reviewers, favoriters(?), dan tidak lupa followers tercinta yang saya bisa sebutkan satu per satu tapi berhubung saya sedang nyolong wifi kantor jadi saya tidak bisa sebutkan sekarang. _See you in next chap_!


	3. Chapter 3 : Kehilangan

**SINGING IN DISTANCE**

 **Kehilangan**

2017 Mashiro Io

Produce 101 Season 2 Fanfiction

Warning : khayalan sesat, jangan ditiru

.

.

.

Sepasang mata menatap sendu pada pasangan, ah bukan, pada sepasang laki-laki yang berpelukan. Tampak satu diantaranya melirik sekilas, sedang yang satu membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu laki-laki yang tengah memeluknya erat. Ia tahu, laki-laki yang tengah memeluk itu menyadari keberadaannya.

Ia juga menyadari seseorang dari belakangnya tengah mendekat. Sosok yang lebih pendek darinya itu berjinjit, menutup matanya dengan kedua lengan halus nan lembut itu. Tak perlu diberi tahu, ia tahu siapa pemilik kedua tangan yang membisikkan sesuatu di samping telinganya.

"Mengintip orang tidak baik lo, Jinyoung-ah."

"Hehehe."

Jinyoung berbalik menatap Daehwi yang sudah melepas tangannya, membiarkan ia menatap mata Daehwi yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Daehwi melirik sekilas. Dilihat sedetikpun ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Kita pergi. Tidak baik mengganggu orang."

Di saat Daehwi dan Jinyoung kembali, tidak sengaja mereka bertatap muka dengan seorang _sunbae_ yang mereka hormati. Seorang leader yang berasal dari Pledis entertainment tetapi bukan Jonghyun- _hyung_.

" S.coups- _sunbaenim_ , annyeonghaseyo."

S.coups tersenyum, menyapa kedua calon dongsaeng yang akan segera debut di bawah label Wanna One itu.

" _Sunbae_ mencari siapa?" tanya Daehwi sedangkan Jinyoung berusaha mengalihkan mata, tidak biasa bertemu dengan _sunbae_ dari grup yang terkenal.

"Ah, itu…"

S.coups berpikir keras. Haruskah ia katakan siapa yang sedang dicarinya.

Daehwi yang menunggu jawaban pun menebak.

"Nu'est _sunbaenim_ kurasa ada di ruang ganti. Apa _hyung_ mau ke sana?"

"Ah…"

S.coups menatap sendu. Bukan mereka yang sedang dicarinya. Seketika Daehwi teringat seseorang yang juga dekat dengan S.coups, bukan, lebih tepatnya dekat dengan Seventeen- _sunbaenim_.

"Apa _sunbae_ mencari Samuel?"

S.coups mengangguk. Lidahnya kelu tapi ia harus menunjukkan profesionalitas di saat seperti ini.

"Apa kalian melihatnya?"

Daehwi dan Jinyoung saling memandang. S.coups buru-buru menambahkan.

"Ah, kalian tidak usah mencarinya. Kalau bertemu, tolong sampaikan untuk menghubungiku."

"Samuel ada di belakang ruang ganti."

Jinyoung menjawab cepat.

"Kurasa Samuel akan membutuhkan - _sunbaenim_ di sana."

Daehwi setuju dan menambahkan.

S.coups yang diberi jawaban langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia bahkan lupa mengucapkan selamat kepada dua orang yang jadi top 11 Produce 101 tersebut.

Sepeninggal S.coups, Daehwi dan Jinyoung saling memandang lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Daehwi bertanya. Jinyoung menjawabnya dengan mengendikkan bahu yang membuat Daehwi jadi dag-dig-dug sendiri.

"Semoga mereka tidak sampai ciuman."

"Memangnya mereka berani?"

Daehwi menoyor kepala Jinyoung, yang ditoyor berjengit sakit.

"Jihoon- _hyung_ itu nekat-nekatan tau!"

Pada suatu tempat di belakang ruang ganti, terisi dengan dua pemuda yang tengah berpelukan. Salah satu diantaranya melepas pelukan. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi mengusap matanya, perih.

"Ah, sebentar lagi mataku bengkak."

"Aku bawa masker mata, 15 menit kurasa cukup untuk menyamarkannya."

" _Hyung_ persiapan sekali."

"Jaga-jaga kalau dongsaeng kesayangan _hyung_ menangis lagi."

Samuel menatap Jihoon. Kadang-kadang, kalimat Jihoon bisa membuatnya merinding sesaat.

 _Jihoon-hyung bukan cenayang kan? Ya?_

"Kenapa? Ada sesuatu di wajah _hyung_?"

"Tidak! _Hyung_ tampan. Aku cinta _hyung_ "

Jihoon merona.

 _Ini anak ngomong cinta, nggak tahu suasana_.

Tidak tahukah Samuel, Jihoon sudah menahan diri sedari tadi untuk tidak mendaratkan kecupan pada wajahnya?

"Cinta aku atau wajahku?"

"Aku cinta wajah _hyung_."

Jihoon mendengus.

"Tentu saja, Visual King Produce 101 Season 2 kan aku."

Samuel terkekeh pelan.

"Tumben mau ngaku."

"Mau nggak mau. Lagipula kenapa kamu memilih _hyung_ sih?"

"Karena _hyung_ memang tampan. Apalagi?"

Samuel menjawab polos. Baru saja Jihoon mau menyangkal dengan mengatakan Jinyoung lebih tampan, atau Gualin, atau Seongwoo- _hyung_ , ia melihat seseorang yang cukup familiar sedang berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. Jihoon tersenyum begitu mengenali orang yang beberapa kali tertangkap kamera Mnet tadi malam karena tengah menonton sebuah acara yang jarang sekali selebriti datangi.

Jihoon menepuk kedua pundak Samuel dan memberikannya sebuah senyum yang jauh menenangkan.

"Kakakmu datang."

Samuel langsung menoleh. Begitu netranya menangkap seseorang di masa lalu yang selalu memeluk dan menciumnya, matanya membulat dan bibirnya langsung mengucap, "Oh My God."

Orang itu terkekeh, merentangkan tangan dan Samuel menghambur memeluknya.

"Jangan ucapkan kata itu. Kalau Vernon tahu, kamu pasti diomeli olehnya."

Mereka berpelukan. Jihoon yang melihatnya diam-diam memberi isyarat untuk pergi dari hadapan kedua kakak adik yang sudah lama tidak bertemu itu.

 _Tugasku selesai_.

Jihoon yang pamit dari reuni Samuel dan itupun memasuki ruang ganti. Di jalan, ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengintip acaranya tadi dengan Samuel.

"Oh, _hyung_."

Jinyoung menyapa. Daehwi yang di sampingnya ikutan menoleh.

"Kok cepat sekali?"tanyanya.

"Cepat apanya?"

Daehwi menutup mulut.

 _Sial. Kalau begini ketahuan kan kalau aku ikutan ngintip._

"Maksud Daehwi kenapa jalan _hyung_ cepat sekali. _Hyung_ memang mau ke mana? Aku dan Daehwi mau keliling. Kami sudah selesai berkemas tadi."

Jinyoung menjawab cukup panjang. Terkesan sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan. Daehwi menatap Jinyoung dengan tatapan "kau penyelamat, _hyung_!"

"Aku akan ke ruang ganti."

"Ngapain?"

"Minhyun- _hyung_ ada di sana kan? Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat padanya."

Mereka mengangguk seraya memberikan Jihoon jalan. Beberapa meter mereka berpisah, Jihoon memanggil.

"Daehwi-ah."

"Ya?"

Daehwi berbalik. Membiarkan Jinyoung berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Taruhannya batal."

Daehwi terkekeh mendengar kalimatnya.

"Jelas _hyung_. Untuk apa taruhan kemarin jika akhirnya kita berdua sama-sama kehilangannya?"

Jihoon tersenyum, menatap seseorang di depan Daehwi yang kemudian beteriak untuk segera menyusul. Daehwi balas berteriak "Ya".

Jihoon menatap iri.

"Setidaknya kau punya Jinyoung."

Daehwi kini tertawa mendengar jawaban Jihoon.

"Seperti _hyung_ tidak tahu siapa yang Jinyoung suka."

"Siapa?"

" _Hyung_."

Kini Jihoon yang tertawa.

"Jinyoung cuma adik."

"Kupikir Jinyoung tidak berpikir seperti itu."

"Pikiranmu saja. Kau perlu melihat sesuatu lebih luas Daehwi-ah."

"Sudah. Tetap saja, _hyung_ yang dicintai."

"Tapi Samuel tidak menganggapku begitu."

"Tidak karena dia tidak berpikir begitu. Cinta itu dari hati, bukan pikiran _hyung_."

"Benar sih. Lalu, kau akan mengatakannya?"

"Hah?"

"Pada Samuel, apalagi?"

"Apa aku harus menanyakan sesuatu yang aku sudah tahu jawabannya?"

Jihoon menatapnya sendu. Daehwi lalu melanjutkan.

" _Hyung_ , tenang saja. Sama seperti Jinyoung, aku tahu cara menghibur diri."

Daehwi menenangkannya.

"Begitu saja _hyung_? Aku pergi kalau begitu."

Di ruang ganti, tampak Minhyun yang dikelilingi oleh anak-anak Nu'est plus anak ayam Cube Entertainment yang sedari tadi menempel padanya. Jihoon yang baru saja masuk merasa asing dan menyingkirkan diri dengan bersandar pada tembok. Matanya menatap Minhyun yang terus-terusan dipeluk oleh Seonho. Belum lagi anggota yang lain yang turut menenangkan Minhyun agar tidak patah semangat setelah hanya dirinya di Nu'est yang masuk ke Wanna One.

Jihoon menghembuskan napas. Memang sih, dia bilang ke Daehwi dan Jinyoung akan memberi ucapan selamat ke Minhyun. Namun, kalau begini situasinya, ia lebih baik menjadi patung hidup saja. Iya, patung _trainee_ tertampan se-Produce 101. Memang siapa dia memberi ucapan selamat di saat sekeliling Minhyun adalah orang-orang yang dekat dengannya.

Saat itu, Jihoon lupa pada kamera yang menyoroti dirinya tengah menatap lekat Minhyun.

Seonho yang menyadari kedatangan Jihoon kemudian mendekatinya.

"Jangan bilang _hyung_ juga suka pada Minhyun- _hyung_."

"Kau cemburu?" Jihoon memanasi.

"Minhyun- _hyung_ milikku. Aku sudah menembaknya tadi."

Jihoon terkekeh.

 _Pantas saja semua ingin menjadikan Seonho sebagai adiknya. Gemes begini._

"Tenang saja, _hyung_ tidak suka kok."

"Lalu?"

"Andaikan Samuel juga melihat _hyung_ seperti caramu melihat Minhyun- _hyung_ , Seonho-ah."

Jihoon yang berandai dan Seonho yang perasaannya sedari tadi campur aduk.

"Karena _hyung_ tidak sesedih Minhyun. Minhyun- _hyung_ akan kehilangan tiga orang yang disayanginya, oh aku tidak termasuk yang disayangi tapi yang dicintai ya."

Jihoon menatap Seonho dan menyadari bahwa ia juga menyimpan kesedihan di kedua matanya.

 _Kurasa siapapun akan sedih meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya, tidak peduli berapapun jumlahnya._

Berlanjut ke chapter 7.

Note:

Saya kembali setelah seminggu-eh-dua minggu ya tidak menulis.

Sejujurnya saya takut, karena beberapa hal terjadi sesuai dengan _draft_ saya termasuk Samuel yang tidak lolos Wanna One dan Samuel yang bilang kalau Jihoon hyung adalah yang terdekat dengannya (saya teriak baca artikel kemarin). Ah, namanya juga kebetulan, hehehe. Makasih buat semua reader apalagi reviewer, follower, favoriter, apalagi ya, ya yang mendukung saya terutama yang udah membaca karya abal-abal ini. Kalau ada kritik saran langsung aja ya. Saya terbuka kok :D


	4. Chapter 4 : Menunggu

**SINGING IN DISTANCE**

 **Menunggu**

© 2017 Mashiro Io

Produce 101 Season 2 Fanfiction

Warning : khayalan sesat, jangan ditiru

.

.

.

Masih di dalam ruang ganti, Jihoon dan Seonho kini mengobrol tentang berbagai hal. Lebih tepatnya, mereka membicarakan apapun hingga Jihoon yang mengungkapkan mengenai keinginannya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Samuel.

"Oh, tembak saja hyung," jawab Seonho cepat.

"Aku tidak sepertimu, Seonho-ah."

"Hyung cuma takut ditolak. Ditolak itu hal yang biasa."

Jihoon mengerutkan kening. Tahu apa bocah 16 tahun tentang penolakan cinta? Dilihat dari wajahnya saja, Jihoon sudah tahu, siapa yang tega-teganya menolak anak manis seperti Seonho?

"Aku pernah ditolak kok. Di depan publik bahkan."

"Oh ya?"

Jihoon penasaran. Ia semakin mengerutkan kening. Apa mungkin Seonho ditolak di masa SD? Maksudnya, dengan kepopulerannya saat ini di Produce 101, mustahil Seonho mengalami patah hati. Belum dijawab Seonho, seseorang kemudian menyahut.

"Maksud Seonho, ditolak Minhyun- _hyung_ di depan kamera. _Hyung_ ingat episode saat Seonho duduk di pangkuan Minhyun- _hyung_ kan? Waktu itu, Seonho mencoba mencium tetapi malah kena tampar."

"Aku tidak kena tampar."

"Oke, hampir. Gestur Minhyun- _hyung_ benar-benar ingin menampar mulutmu, Seonho."

Orang yang ternyata Guanlin itu kemudian merangkul Seonho. Sedangkan yang dirangkul justru mengerucutkan bibir. Masih sensi dengan kejadian yang sudah cukup lama itu. Tentu saja, Seonho jarang ditolak jadi sekali ditolak langsung patah hati hingga dendam. Untung Seonho benar-benar sayang Minhyun jadi Seonho hanya dendam pada orang lain yang mengungkit peristiwa bersangkutan.

Jihoon paham. Intinya Seonho memang tidak tahu apa-apa, tentang cinta. Ia juga tak habis pikir, sayang sih iya. Tetapi, Seonho bisa-bisanya nyosor meski (justru setelah) menyadari kamera –dan fans tentunya– ingin mengabadikan momen Minhyun dengan Seonho. Ia saja perlu tempat yang sembunyi untuk melakukannya.

"Tapi _hyung_ , yang namanya ditolak itu sama saja. Kalau perasaan kita tidak sampai, ujung-ujungnya juga pasti sakit hati. Makanya _hyung_ tembak saja biar sakitnya tidak terlalu lama," ujar Seonho matang.

Kalimatnya cukup mengena hati Jihoon. Masalahnya, jangankan mengumbar cinta, mengumbar kemesraan saja cuma dianggap _fanservice_ atau _bromance_. Jihoon tentu saja galau karena tadi ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang pas untuk pernyataan cintanya ke Samuel.

"Loh, _hyung_ belum nembak?"

Guanlin terkejut dan Seonho mengiyakan. Jihoon yang ditanya hanya mengendikan bahu, tanda bahwa ia tak ingin ditanya lebih jauh lagi.

" _Hyung_ yakin? Setelah ini kalian berpisah lo."

"Aku sudah menyatakan cinta padanya."

"Menyatakan cinta tetapi tidak menanyakan kelanjutan hubungan kalian?"

Seonho kembali mengiyakan. Sebelum Guanlin sempat bertanya lagi, Jihoon berbalik pergi. Katanya, mereka harus segera berkemas karena semua agensi sudah menunggu untuk menjemput _trainee_ masing-masing.

Belum satu menit Jihoon pergi, Guanlin menggumam lagi.

"Ah, padahal mereka bisa pacaran lo."

Sayangnya, kalimat itu tidak sempat didengar Jihoon yang pikirannya sedang kalut sekarang.

.

.

.

memeluk Samuel dengan erat, seolah tak ingin memberikan adik kecil kesayangannya itu ruang untuk bersedih lagi. Sudah cukup air matanya menodai baju laki-laki yang sempat diingatnya bernama Jihoon. Kali ini, tugasnya sebagai seorang kakak adalah memberikannya kenyamanan yang ia inginkan.

"Samuel, kau jadi tinggi."

"Aku tumbuh, _hyung_."

"Hahaha."

Jujur saja, dari dulu, yang benar-benar biasa bersama Samuel adalah Vernon. Namun, tak dipungkiri juga bahwa ia dan Jihoon – maksudnya Woozi – juga sering bermain bersamanya. Bahkan ia sempat membuat drama di mana dirinya menjadi ayah Samuel dan Jihoon –sekali lagi yang maksud adalah Woozi– menjadi ibunya. Ah, sungguh kehidupan _trainee_ yang sederhana, tidak seribet sekarang.

" _Hyung_ kenapa tiba-tiba kemari?"

Ucapan Samuel memecah lamunan .

"Memang tidak boleh _hyung_ melihat adik _hyung_ sendiri?"

"Bukan begitu. Kenapa tidak bertemu di luar saja? Aku sudah harus berkemas pulang sekarang."

"Kubantu."

"Jangan _hyung_!"

" _Wae?_ "

Samuel menghela napas.

"Aku sudah besar dan _eomma_ juga di sini."

Sejenak tersadar. Inginnya menahan Samuel sementara waktu, tetapi ia lupa tentang keluarga Samuel yang asli, eh maksudnya, keluarga kandung. Apalagi ia tidak sempat bertemu ibu Samuel. Saat ini mereka pasti mencarinya. Maklumlah, acara sudah berakhir, semua _trainee_ pasti dijemput keluarga atau agensinya untuk pulang.

"Ah, padahal aku ingin mendengar kisahmu di sini."

"Kisah apa?"

"Kisah cinta."

"Ah, _hyung._ Di sini hanya ada lelaki."

"Ada staff wanita kan. Lagipula, kau tidak akan tahu jatuh cinta pada siapa."

" _Ah hyung_."

"Haha, baiklah _hyung_ berhenti tetapi tidak dengan ceritamu ya."

" _Hyung_ bisa nonton tv."

"Tidak seru. Media suka bermain dengan acara seperti ini. Dongho saja dibuat seram begitu."

"Tahu kok, tetapi aku tidak bermasalah kalau ujung-ujungnya berhasil dengan baik."

"Bener?"

Maksud hanya ingin menggoda tetapi ia menyesal setelah melihat raut muka Samuel yang berubah mendung.

"Ah, ya sudahlah. Hal terpenting adalah kau sudah membuat banyak teman."

"Sedikit fans,"sahut Samuel.

"Ei."

"Bercanda _hyung_."

mengusap lembut kepala Samuel.

" _Hyung_ , kurasa _hyung_ harus pergi sekarang. Aku juga mau mengambil koper,"ucap Samuel setelah melihat beberapa temannya menyeret koper keluar ruangan.

"Rasa-rasanya aku diusir."

"Ah, _hyung_."

"Kau benar. Aku juga harus pergi sebelum ada paparazzi."

"Seperti _hyung_ sedang kencan saja. Seventeen tidak pernah ada masalah dengan kamera kan?"

"Memang tidak tetapi akan aneh kalau aku menemuimu lebih dulu dibandingkan rekan seagensiku."

Samuel tertawa. Dalam hati ia bersyukur memiliki orang-orang yang mendahulukannya dibandingkan yang lain. Itu tandanya mereka memang benar-benar sayang padanya.

"Ayo kembali. Nanti akan kukirim pesan jika senggang."

Samuel kembali bersyukur. Tidak masalah jika ia sendirian, karena ada banyak yang masih peduli padanya.

"Baik."

Tanpa cerita yang dalam, hanya obrolan ringan yang cukup melegakan hati Samuel, mereka pun berpisah.

.

.

.

"Samuel."

Berbekal keberanian yang datang tiba-tiba, akibat pembicaraan dengan Seonho yang terus memaksanya untuk menembak, Jihoon mencegat Samuel saat ia baru saja melangkahkan kaki menyeret koper ke dalam mobil agensi _brave entertainment_.

" _Hyung_ belum dijemput?"

Jihoon menggeleng.

"Sudah, tetapi ada sesuatu yang aku ingin bicarakan denganmu sebelum berpisah."

"Ah…"

Samuel yang menunggu membuat Jihoon merasa sial lagi. Tadi ia buru-buru memasukkan koper ke dalam mobil agensinya kemudian berlari mencari Samuel hingga menemukannya sedang berjalan di sini. Tak sempat berpikir tentang situasi, ia langsung mencegatnya. Tentu saja harapannya cuma satu, ia ingin menanyakannya.

" _Hyung_ cinta kamu."

" _Hyung_ kenapa? Aku juga mencintaimu kok, _hyung_."

Kalimat balasannya cukup membuat Jihoon lemas. Bukan seperti ini maksudnya.

" _Hyung_ suka dalam artian suka ingin menjalin hubungan lebih."

" _Hyung_ …"

Samuel mengecilkan suaranya dan Jihoon mengartikan semua itu sebagai tanda penolakan dirinya. Jihoon bukannya patah semangat, siapa yang patah semangat setelah ia berusaha mendekati Samuel sebegitunya. Ia hanya kecewa karena kenyamanan yang selama ini ia rasakan tidak membuat Samuel berpikir untuk melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

Namun, Samuel juga bukannya tidak sadar. Ia sadar bahwa Jihoon malam ini benar-benar gelisah yang alasannya bisa ia tebak dari perbicangan mereka di malam-malam sebelumnya. Meski memang benar bahwa ialah yang sedari tadi ditenangkan Jihoon, kegelisahan Jihoon malam ini terlalu kentara hingga ia tak bisa menyampaikan maksudnya dengan baik.

Samuel juga sadar dengan keanehan sikap Jihoon dari awal ia masuk Get Ugly Team (sewaktu setim di Boys in Love, pertemanan mereka tampak biasa-biasa saja). Tentu saja ia sadar karena hanya teman yang cukup dekat yang berani mencium bibir temannya sendiri. Sedangkan saat itu, ia sendiri tidak tahu hubungan Jihoon dengannya seperti apa.

Kalau bukan karena Woojin yang sedari dulu terus membisikinya, mengatakan bahwa mereka terlalu dekat untuk disebut sebagai teman, dan ada rasa senang yang membuncah ketika ia diperhatikan Jihoon hingga sebegitunya, Samuel juga akan menghindar dari lama. Ia sudah cukup lama sadar bahwa rasa nyaman yang didapatkannya bersama Jihoon berbeda dengan saat ia bersama Seventeen-sunbaenim apalagi One dulu.

"Aku tahu kau cuma menganggapku kakak atau mungkin hanya teman tetapi…"

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

Jihoon tersentak. Ia kira Samuel tidak akan memotong kalimatnya.

" _Hyung_ , aku serius waktu bilang kalau aku mencintai _hyung_. Iya, memang aku juga mencintai _hyungdeul_ yang lain tetapi aku tidak bisa menyamakan perasaan ini setiap kali bersama _hyung_."

"Sam…"

"Karena itu _hyung_ , bisakah _hyung_ menunggu?"

"Menunggu apa?"

"Aku ingin menjadi penyanyi yang sukses, begitupun dengan _hyung_. Dengan keadaan saat ini, kupikir _hyung_ akan mencapainya dengan mudah tetapi tidak denganku…"

"Kau bicara apa?"

" _Hyung_ mencintaiku kan?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Karena itu, biarkan aku yang mengejar _hyung_. Tidak akan artinya kalau hanya salah satu dari kita yang sukses. Aku juga ingin membanggakan keluarga. Suatu saat aku akan bersama _hyung_."

Jihoon terperangah. Ternyata Samuel memikirkannya seperti itu. Samuel kemudian melanjutkan.

"Suatu saat kapan?"

Samuel mengalihkan pandangan tampak berpikir keras. Jihoon segera menyadari kesalahannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap."

Jihoon memberikan senyum terbaiknya dan Samuel membalasnya.

"Terima kasih _hyung_ , aku menyayangi _hyung_. Oh, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini lain waktu, aku sudah dipanggil. Aku akan menghubungi _hyung_ segera setelah aku siap. Sebelum konser, _hyung_ belum ada kegiatan apapun dengan Wanna One kan?"

Jihoon kembali mengangguk. Tanpa memberi kesempatan membalas, Samuel mengecup pipi kanan Jihoon kemudian melanjutkan langkah menuju mobil jemputannya, meninggalkan Jihoon dengan rona merah yang tipis.

"Harusnya aku yang menciummu, bodoh."

.

.

.

Note:

Proyek menulis yang lain, yang baru saya selesaikan beberapa hari yang lalu membuat saya sadar kalau ini terlalu _fluff_ alias nyaris tanpa konflik. Melihat kemampuan menulis saya (dan jadwal yang datang) sepertinya ini akan diupdate paling cepat seminggu sekali. Terima kasih untuk seluruh pembaca yang sudah dengan setia menunggu fiksi ini. Saya akan sangat mengapresiasi jika Anda meninggalkan jejak ;)


	5. Chapter 5 : Tumbuh

Singing in Distance

~Last Chapter - Tumbuh~

Milik : Mashiro Io

.

.

.

~2018~

Mendekati setahun dan Samuel sudah sembuh dari kesedihannya dulu. Ya, walau belum sepenuhnya, tetapi mengenang sesuatu yang menyakitkan itu tidak baik. Ia hanya punya satu tujuan saat ini. Menyenangkan fans, dan meraih mimpinya sebagai seorang penyanyi.

Awal-awal ia debut, rasanya aneh, karena ia justru debut lebih dulu dibandingkan _hyung-_ nya di Wanna One. Saking anehnya, ia justru menangis di hari pertama tampil. Kala itu, ada banyak yang menyemangatinya. _Brave brothers_ dan keluarga Brave Entertainment, sudah pasti. _Hyung-_ nya di Seventeen, walaupun diwakilkan oleh Seungcheol dalam satu video penuh ucapan sayang, juga turut menyemangatinya. Bahkan Chungha sebagai alumni I.O.I yang kali itu turut serta dalam pembuatan albumnya juga menunjukkan ucapan selamat sambil menguyel pipinya. _Noona-_ nya itu memang menganggapnya menggemaskan.

Ada satu yang sampai saat ini tidak bisa ia hentikan, menghubungi seseorang yang sejak penutupan konser Produce 101 Season 2 tidak sempat ia temui, Jihoon- _hyungnya_.

" _Hyung,_ aku kangen."

"Aigo, Samuel-ku bilang kangen jadi pengen cium."

"Hyung!"

Cuma percakapan mengutarakan kerinduan saja sudah mampu mengobatinya dari rasa sedih. Tak dapat dipungkiri, kehadiran Jihoon- _hyung_ adalah salah satu fragmen terbaik dalam kisah hidupnya selama 17 tahun ini. Memang, untuk bertemu itu sulit sekali. Satu bulan awal saja membuatnya merasa tersiksa dan ia sudah cukup grogi menyebutkan Jihoon adalah cinta pertamanya. Memang mereka tidak menjalin hubungan yang lebih tetapi dengan ucapan saling menunggu yang diucapkannya dulu membuatnya yakin bahwa itu bukan sekadar ucapan belaka.

Dua bulan awal mereka mulai sibuk dengan promosi masing-masing yang membuat Wanna One mencapai kemenangan yang luar biasa. Wanna One merajai _chart_ dan seketika seluruh member berada pada papan atas _brand_ bulan tersebut, dan bulan-bulan berikutnya. Tak munafik, Samuel sadar kalau ia juga memimpikan hal itu. Meraih _first win_ , _second win_ , semua orang mengenal, mengagumi dan menyanyikan lagunya.

Karena itu juga, ia benar-benar bertekad untuk meraihnya. Jumpa fans di China, debut album di Jepang, dan berbagai kegiatan lain. Ia bahkan merilis _repackage_ lebih cepat dari waktu seharusnya.

Tawaran juga datang begitu banyak. Berbagai _variety show_ dibintanginya, tawaran untuk menyanyikan lagu OST pun juga diambil. Syukurlah, latihannya dengan Jaejoong, anggota JYJ, mantan anggota TVXQ yang menjadi alasannya ke Korea untuk bernyanyi, tidak sia-sia. Banyak orang, tidak hanya fans menyebutkan ia sebagai seorang pemuda yang terus tumbuh dan berkembang.

Banyak orang yang terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa mereka menyukai perkembangan Samuel di bidang tarik suara, melupakan dulu ia adalah seorang _rapper duo_ One Punch. Dengan nama Samuel, ia seolah membangkitkan bakat-bakat baru yang lama ia kubur karena depresi dan putus asa. Saat ini, ia benar-benar merasa bahagia.

Garnet, nama fansnya menyukainya. Dari tua sampai muda, oh, bahkan Samuel menemukan seseorang yang belum sekolah datang ke _fansign-_ nya, rasanya itu cukup untuk membuat Samuel tersenyum. Jihoon, yang tidak pernah absen menghubunginya juga mengatakan senang melihat Samuel kembali ceria. Dia bilang, lama-lama Samuel tidak butuh dirinya lagi.

Samuel saat itu tertawa.

"Kalau aku tidak butuh _hyung_. Untuk apa aku menghubungi _hyung_ di sela-sela kesibukanku?"

"Ah, sombong ya sekarang. Jadwal _hyung_ juga padat tahu!"

Mereka tertawa dan saat itu mereka bahkan tidak sadar bahwa waktu Jihoon di Wanna One semakin pendek.

.

.

~2019~

"Hyung, akan ke mana?"

"Ke hatimu?"

"Aku serius, _hyung_."

Pembubaran Wanna One di akhir 2018 membuat Samuel cemas. Ia mengkhawatirkan _hyung-_ nya, bahkan ia juga sempat khawatir di pertengahan tahun karena masalah Fantagio Entertainment. Untung saja Seongwoo adalah orang yang tegar dan ia selalu berpikiran positif hingga permasalahan itu berakhir dengan damai. Kini, yang dia khawatirkan adalah ke mana _hyung-_ nya akan pergi.

Setahunya, Jihoon tidak pernah memberi tahu tentang _trainee_ baru di Maroo Entertainment dan ia sendiri tidak yakin jika _hyung-_ nya akan debut solo.

"Kamu khawatiran banget sih. _Hyung_ bisa kembali menjadi aktor lagi, kalau mau."

"Hah? Kenapa aktor?"

"Kamu lupa kalau _hyung_ ini aktor veteran? Baru main satu drama sudah sombong."

"Bukan begitu _hyung_. Tapi _hyung_ bilang tetap ingin jadi idol."

"Dan seingatku, bocah yang baru 17 tahun ini juga bilang tidak mau jadi aktor. Kenapa main film huh?"

"Delapan belas _hyung,_ aku sebentar lagi 18."

"Iya, iya."

"Jadi?"

"Samuel-ie, kamu percaya sama _hyung_ kan? Tenang aja. Setelah ini _hyung_ akan tetap menjadi _entertainer_ , jadi tidak ada yang perlu kamu khawatirkan karena _hyung_ ini banyak bakatnya."

Samuel terkekeh dan mau tak mau mengiyakan ucapan _hyung-_ nya.

" _Hyung_ , aku pengen ketemu."

"Kalau kamu bilang kaya gini, _hyung_ bisa nekat ke tempatmu sekarang lo."

"Hehehe."

Samuel terdiam. Jihoon yang menyadari keterdiaman itu pun akhirnya mengutarakan pikirannya.

"Berapa lama lagi Sam?"

"Huh?"

" _Hyung_ harus menunggu berapa lama lagi? Apa _hyung_ harus pacaran dulu sama Guanlin baru bisa dapetin kamu?"

" _Hyung..._ "

Jujur, Samuel juga ragu. Ia tahu hubungan yang seperti ini tidak akan selamat dari media. Bahkan tidak jarang yang menutupi hubungan ini dengan skandal _dating_ yang lain agar tidak tercium media. Makanya, Samuel ragu. Ia tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan cinta apalagi dengan sesama jenis meski ibunya tidak pernah melarangnya dengan siapapun.

"Sam..."

"Aku takut, _hyung_."

Jihoon bukannya tidak memahami kegelisahan Samuel. Ia juga tahu konsekuensi dari pasangan idol yang menjalin hubungan.

"Sam, tahu kenapa tidak pernah ada skandal antara Yunho-sunbaenim dan Changmin-sunbaenim?"

"Huh?"

Samuel baru sadar. Idolanya itu memang jarang bahkan mungkin tidak pernah terlibat skandal yang serius tentang hubungan mereka.

"Mereka tahu bagaimana berhadapan di dalam dan di luar rumah. Mereka tahu bersikap di hadapan orang lain atau diantara mereka berdua. Mereka juga tidak pernah mencoba bersikap berlebihan. Satu-satunya yang orang sadari hanya mereka yang memiliki hubungan kakak-adik yang begitu kental di saat kau tahu sendiri usia mereka sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menikah."

"Tapi, Yunho-sunbaenim bilang ia ingin bersama fans lebih lama dan bekerja keras lebih lama."

"Dengan kata lain, ia mungkin sudah memikirkan bagaimana masa depannya nanti. Kau tahu usia mereka mungkin mencapai dua kali usiamu dan itu membuatku berpikir mereka sudah memiliki rencana di saat mereka tidak lagi bekerja. Entah menikah dengan orang lain atau mungkin melajang bersama."

"Maaf _hyung_ , aku tidak mengerti."

"Sam, nanti setelah aku dan kamu sukses, aku akan belikan rumah dan kita berdua bisa tinggal di sana. Ibumu pintar memasak kan? Kamu atau aku bisa belajar masak dari ibumu dan kita bisa hidup bersama."

" _Hyung._ "

"Lalu, nanti kita bisa minta ibuku mengirimkan tuksedo. Kalau kamu tidak ingin kita menikah, kita hanya perlu tinggal bersama karena yang penting adalah di sampingku, ada kamu. Kita bisa mengurus panti asuhan dan mengadopsi anak di sana jika kita mau."

"..."

"Sampai saat itu, aku harap kamu tetap mencintai _hyung_ seperti ini dan tidak memutus kontak seberapa sibuk pun kita berdua."

"..."

"Sam?"

"Y-ya."

Serak, dan Jihoon dapat menangkap lirihan tangis Samuel. Sekejap Jihoon panik.

"Sam, kamu."

" _Hyung, gomawo_."\

Lirih tapi Jihoon tersenyum, ia ingin melakukan _video-call_ untuk memastikan nada bahagia yang digunakan Samuel saat mengucap terima kasih padanya.

"Aku janji _hyung_. Aku janji."

"Janji apa?"

"Sampai nanti, aku akan tetap mencintai _hyung_."

"Saranghae."

Dan kisah yang terlahir dari persaingan di Produce 101 pun berubah menjadi fragmen kecil yang mengukir kisah mereka berdua. Hingga saat ini ditulis, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana skandal akan menerpa hubungan mereka, bagaimana gosip akan menggoyahkan keyakinan mereka, dan bagaimana suatu hubungan tanpa status yang bertahan dari sebuah janji sepasang remaja yang baru saja tumbuh itu telah memikirkan skenario dunia dewasa.

Ya, kuncinya adalah tumbuh. Mereka akan terus tumbuh.

.

.

.

.

.END.

Note:

Aku lupa banget update di . Aku agak lupa kapan nyelesaiin ini, tapi beneran maaf banget nggak nge-up di sini bagi yang nungguin. Ini udah end ya, jadi open ending aja :D


End file.
